Tournan Hive Ship
The Tournan Hive ship was a massive, organic ship. The ship crashed on Sanctuary in 2010, and was never repaired. History After the ship crashed on Sanctuary, on May 29, 2010, the Tournan Hive were attempting to rebuild it as a warship of the Tetrodosion-Tournan war. They did not complete its repairs by the time the war was over in mid-late 2010. Instead, they focused on time dialation technology, which led to them advancing technologically to the point where the Tournan Hive Ship was obsolete. After the receding of the Tournan Empire back in to legend, the green and red Wardens are trying to get DR. Tourny, who has still survived over the years, to resurrect it, to fend off a second Tetrodosion invasion. Characteristics Defense The Tournan Hive's defensive capabilities were the most important to understand because defense was placed high above all other categories among the Tournans. The Defense Mechanisms in place were split up in the following sections. Shields The Tournan Shields were very powerful indeed, but they could easily be disabled by shattering one of the shielding crystals located somewhere in the walls of the ship. The Tournans had no idea where said crystals were because as the ship self-healed, they move around. The one problem with this method of disablation is that the Shield Crystals could be regrown, and once they were the shields begun working again, so moved fast. Regeneration All parts of the Tournan Hive Ship were self-regenerating and could produce offspring. This is because it was grown from a seed and is a fully living thing. Offense Offense was next in line after Defense. Dart Bay The Tournan Hive used Standard issue Wraith Darts. It carried up to 10,000 darts in it's dart bay, and more could be grown at a moments notice. ]] Tourpedo Launchers The Tournan Hive Ship could fire specially grown artillery known as Tourpedo Launchers, which fired Tourpedoes at any target. A Tourpedo was like a glowing Earthling Torpedo with minimal seeking capabilities. Intelligence The Tournan Hive presented its intelligence in subtle ways. Tournan Commander The Commander of the Tournan Hive was actually grown with the ship. He lived by the ship, and died by the ship, and in fact was the ship's way of expressing its own conciousness. This may accounted for the fact that the commander's console was only a screen with stickers under it that looked like buttons, as he ''was ''the ship and therefore directly enforced any orders given. Allegiance to DR. Tourny The Hive's obediance to Tourny was, and still is, possibly the only reason why it continues to function for him. Otherwise its sentiency would take over and it would become more of a being than a ship. Other Known Mechanisms The Tournan Hive also has these aspects: *Extreme Maneuverability. *A built-in Stargate. *An emergency box kept in the escape pod that can be used to grow a new ship if one is needed. *A self-grown food supply. All Tournans are sustained by eating normally, and apparently their source of food is the abundance of purple vegetables that grow like mold in random places around the ship. *Immuno-Enhancement. The Hive Ship boosts the immmune system of those on it via Bacteriophages that are grown and fly ambiently around the ship. *Wraith Hyper Drive. Category:List of T articles Category:Space Ship Category:The Tournan Hive